


stay strong

by All_Hail_Queen_Freddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Hail_Queen_Freddie/pseuds/All_Hail_Queen_Freddie
Summary: after ten years, a big change finally happens





	stay strong

**Author's Note:**

> italics are flashbacks to various points since 2010  
> regular text is 2020
> 
> also, sorry for not updating icarus is saved. i thought i'd give you guys this thing that i wrote a while back while i try to write the next chapter of icarus is saved.

“Harry? You’re getting ready, right?”

“Yeah, just got out of the shower, Lou.”

 

_“It’s just for a little while, love, I promise.”_

_“I know,” Harry sniffled, “I know, I just don’t get why you have to do this.”_

_“It’s just because our management doesn’t want the world to know we’re gay.”_

_“But what if you… what if you fall in love with her, Lou?”_

_Louis sighed deeply, “Harry, that won’t happen. D’you think I just wanted to try men for a couple months and then go back to girls?” When he didn’t get a response, he shook his head. “I’m gay, Harry. I’m not gonna fall for Eleanor. It’s not gonna happen.”_

_Harry nodded as he looked down at his feet._

 

“So that means it’ll be another half hour.”

“Don’t rush me, you know my hair takes a while.”

“We’re just going to a bakery, love. It’s supposed to look like we just woke up or somethin’.”

 

_“Taylor? Really?”_

_“Louis, calm down, please. She offered to do this.”_

_“Harry, we don’t know her well enough! What if she screws us over? Big time?”_

_“She won’t. All she’s gonna do is write a break-up song afterwards. It’ll be fine.”_

_“I can’t believe they want us to both be in relationships now. Isn’t one good enough?”_

_“Lou, have you seen what you look like around Eleanor? You look like you bloody despise her.”_

_“What do you expect me to do when I’m forced to kiss her? Like it?” Harry cringed. “Exactly.”_

 

“I know. ‘M just nervous.”

“Harry, we’ve been waiting for today for ten years. I know it’ll be absolutely perfect. There’s no need to be nervous.”

 

_“A baby?!” Harry screamed. “So they make you have a fake child with a woman you don’t know and you’re fine with it, but when we talk about children, the answer’s always no?”_

_“Harry, you know I’m not fine with it.”_

_“No, I don’t, Louis! What’s next? Are you gonna get engaged with the next one? Or god forbid, actually marry her?”_

_“Harry, please. We both know I don’t want any of this. I just want you.”_

_“Yeah, well, I want you without all these beards! Without her baby! With a baby of our own! Why is that too much to ask for?” Harry dropped to his knees on the cold hardwood floor, tears dripping down his cheeks._

_“Haz-” Louis started, stepping forward to comfort him, but Harry just shook his head._

_“I don’t want to talk right now.”_

 

“But what if people still try to make us seem like enemies again and that we’re just doing this for publicity?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we reach it. Harry, it’ll be fine. It’ll be amazing.”

 

_“I know the distance will be hard, but we can do it.”_

_Harry nodded solemnly._

_“The hiatus was your idea. Why aren’t you as keen on it anymore?”_

_“I am, I just don’t want us to be so far apart all the time.”_

_“Harry. We still live in the same house. This won’t change that. It’ll just be about a week between the times we get to see each other.”_

_“But for how long?”_

_“Just until the contract’s over.”_

 

“If you say so. I just don’t want people to be upset.”

“Haz, we’re just walking to a bakery down the street. I think the only thing they’ll be upset about is us not getting everyone else anything.”

Harry just chuckled and rushed down the steps in their house.

 

_“Harry, that looks amazing on you.”_

_“But what if the fans don’t like it?”_

_“Then screw them. You’re just being yourself. And being yourself includes wearing kilts and pirate blouses, so they’ll have to deal with that.”_

_“Have I told you how much I love you, Lou?”_

_“Not in the past five minutes, no.”_

_“Well, I do.”_

 

“You look fantastic, love.”

“I’m wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. I look like I’ve been lying on the sofa for about a week just watching Real Housewives on the telly.”

“That’s oddly specific. And remember, no one will think this wasn’t set up if you’re wearing one of your suits or dresses.”

 

_"Simon’s making you do X Factor now?”_

_“Apparently it’s gonna help my ‘bad boy’ image that he and Modest! forced upon me.”_

_“I still don’t get it. They mold you into this one character and then they completely change their minds.”_

_“I’m just thankful that they don’t want me to act all stupid like that anymore.”_

 

“Well, they’re not stupid,” Harry said, tapping his foot while Louis made sure he had his keys. “They figured out RBB and SBB before we even really knew what we were doing with that. They’re going to know immediately that this was planned.”

“Probably. Do you think I could get away with stealing a kiss while we’re out?”

“Definitely not.” Louis frowned. “But we should do it anyway.”

He raised an eyebrow, “What a rebel we are today.”

“You were right. I’m done hiding.”

 

_“It’s over. Harry, it’s over.”_

_“I can’t believe it. I mean, I love El, but I hated seeing you two together like that.”_

_“If things go well enough in the next year, it’ll be you walking around with me everywhere I go.”_

 

“So am I. Are you ready for our first moment of freedom?”

 

_“Niall just texted us.”_

_“I have my alerts off for the group chat. What did he say?”_

_“Oh my god, Harry. Simon signed the last paper. The contract’s over.”_

_Harry sat straight up in bed. “You’d better not be screwing with me, Louis William Tomlinson.”_

_Louis grinned, “I’m not, I swear. Look.” He held his phone out for Harry to see._

_“Bloody hell. I thought it was supposed to be another two weeks?”_

_“I thought so, too.”_

_“Maybe he had a change of heart?”_

_“Not possible. That bastard doesn’t have a heart.”_

 

“I’ve been ready ever since I first met you.”

Louis took Harry’s hand in his own and walked outside of their house, texting the paparazzi to alert them it was time.

 

**It was finally time.**


End file.
